


Reminders

by woahhsailor



Series: Double shot [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Bottom Dean, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Skype, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahhsailor/pseuds/woahhsailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, beautiful,” the other man’s scruffy voice boomed through his speakers and a blush immediately covered Castiel’s face. </p><p>“How was work?” Castiel asked him softly.</p><p>“Woulda been better if the customer was as cute as you,” Dean replied with a chuckle before lighting a cigarette. “Oh,” he spoke, blowing the smoke from his lungs. “I got something in the mail today. Did you send me something?” Dean asked holding the box up in the webcam frame. </p><p>Castiel fought every fiber in his being to keep from grinning and saying yes. “No, babe, what is it?” he asked, his eyebrows knit together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminders

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is so long overdue ! My laptop crashed and it put me out of commission for a month or so . Thanks for putting up with me. And special thank you to @sachiela for being my beta once again. Also, i've decided that this is going to be more than a 2 part series, so enjoy!

Castiel smiled at his phone, seeing his motor oil covered boyfriend’s face as his background. They had only met six months ago, but Dean never once left his mind. Dean easily convinced Cas into staying for a week--a week full of what he could only consider love. He fell so hard and so fast for the mechanic that he had this feeling that he was going to get hurt.    
  
He grit his teeth and shook the thought from his head, opening his laptop. He watched the clock on the side of his screen countdown the minutes until “Dean Winchester Is Calling” came across his screen,  quickly clicking on the notification.   
  
“Hey, beautiful,” the other man’s scruffy voice boomed through his speakers and a blush immediately covered Castiel’s face.    
  
“How was work?” Castiel asked him softly.   
  
“Woulda been better if the customer was as cute as you,” Dean replied with a chuckle before lighting a cigarette. “Oh,” he spoke, blowing the smoke from his lungs. “I got something in the mail today. Did you send me something?” Dean asked holding the box up in the webcam frame.    
  
Castiel fought every fiber in his being to keep from grinning and saying yes. “No, babe, what is it?” he asked, his eyebrows knit together.    
  
“I dunno, box doesn’t say. Was gonna wait ‘til this to open it in case you sent it,” the brunet man replied, tapping the ash of his cigarette out into the little tray off to the right of the screen. “I’ll open it when I’m done with this.”   
  
Castiel started to tap his foot anxiously, wishing he’d just open the box, while he watched the other man take a slow drag. Once the cigarette was near the filter Cas finally spoke. “ Babe, are you gonna open it?”    
  
“Oh-kay,” Dean stated, smashing the butt out in the tray. Confusion was starting to spread across his face while he pulled a pocket knife from the drawer next to his bed. Castiel thought that he could feel the life leaving his body when he pulled the blade across the tape.    
  
“Oh,” Dean breathed out when he looked down into the box, and Cas watched his adam's apple bob when he swallowed.   
  
“I’m coming back in a couple of months, and I want you to be prepped for me,” Castiel explained as Dean pulled out the contents of the box one at a time.    
  
Cas could tell by the way that Dean ran his finger slowly down each toy that the words hadn’t registered. “Cas, I don’t even know what half of these things a--wait. Did you say you’re coming back to Lawrence?”    
  
‘There it is,’ Cas thought before nodding quickly.    
  
“ Wha- wh- why haven’t you told me?” he asked as his eyes rimmed with tears.   
  
“I just found out a week ago and I wanted to surprise you, babe,” Castiel replied with a smile.   
  
“Yeah.” Dean laughed before picking up the small silver vibrator. “ _ This _ was a surprise.”   
  
“I plan on fucking you numb my first night there, and you’ve not been penetrated in 6 months.” Castiel said roughly and watched as his words shot shivers down the other man's spine.    
  
“What do I even - ?” Dean let the words fall when he twisted the toy on.    
  
“The coloured bits go over it.” Castiel explained as Dean stared at the different coloured sleeves. “Like, the red one is supposed to hit that spot you like” he whispered and Dean's eyes shot up knowing  _ exactly _ what he meant. “The purple one is like those condoms you bought that you loved when the raised nubs met your hole” Castiel breathed softly, trying to bring Dean back to their time together. “The blue one is for easy insertion and the white spiraled one just looks like it’s gonna feel good.”    
  
“Do you want me to…?” Dean whispered, looking into the camera.    
  
“I want you to fuck yourself,” Castiel replied softly but firm enough the Dean knew he wasn’t playing. “If you know you’re ready, babe. Don’t do it if you’re not comfortable,” he added quickly. Dean was definitely a bottom, but he was still new to the scene.    
  
“I wanna. Just don’t wanna jump down the slide dry,” Dean attempted to joke, sitting back on his bed, showing Cas his boxers. He pulled the box into his lap, the video cutting off right at his chest.   
  
Castiel shifted, becoming increasingly uncomfortable in his jeans. It had been a while since they’d played over the phone, let alone on Skype, and watching Dean eye the toys he’d bought him was was making him lose his mind. His fingers fumbled over the button of his jeans, as he watched Dean run his finger down the sleeves for the little vibrator, until he was able to pull the pants down past his knees. While his boyfriend was still looking down at the toy, Cas moved himself back in his bed until he was in the same position as Dean.   
  
Cas grabbed the lube from his desk drawer beside his bed, and put a small bit into his palm before he started to stroke himself. By the time that Dean finally looked up, Castiel’s dick was already hard enough that it almost touched his belly button. Cas watched as Dean’s cock bounced in his boxers at the sight.    
  
“Oh,” Dean whispered lightly, running his hand across his crotch, and Castiel wished he could see the other man’s face. Dean made the sexiest faces when he was touched, and it drove Castiel mad, especially the little “O” he made with his mouth when he was cumming.    
  
Before either of them could speak, Dean pulled his boxers off and sat on his heels with his knees bent. Cas knit his eyebrows together in confusion, but as he opened his mouth the other man quickly started pumping into his hand.    
  
“This what you want?” Dean’s voice boomed through Castiel’s speakers, a layer of lust veiled over his words. Castiel gulped and watched as his boyfriend spit into his hand, causing a soft gasp from his throat. Cas loved nothing more than Dean using his spit as lube. “No,” Dean breathed as he was stroking himself. “I know what you want,” he added, turning around on the bed and getting to his knees.    
  
Castiel’s breath hitched in his throat watching Dean move  until his chest was resting on the bed . “Babe,” he whispered softly, his fingers stroking his length at the sight. Dean was jacking himself off, with his back arched and his ass held in the air, showing Castiel exactly what he wanted.    
  
Cas knew the other man was smiling--he always did when he knew he was driving Cas wild. It was like this form of satisfaction that only he could give him. Dean was just barely moaning, his voice husky when he reached his hand between his legs and pressed a finger at his hole, causing a curse to escape Castiel’s lips.    
  
Castiel didn’t think he’d last much longer, especially since he hadn’t touched himself in over a week, which was along time for them. He stopped his hand and heard Dean laugh from the other end. “I knew that would get you,” he said through the laughter.    
  
“It’s not funny, Dean!” Castiel replied, trying to hold back a giggle. Dean turned around and faced the webcam again,    
  
“I miss you, Cassie,” Dean told him softly, before picking the silver vibrator up again.    
  
“I miss you, Dean,” he replied, watching as Dean turned the toy on.   
  
Dean slowly slid the toy from the base to tip of his cock, a violent shake erupting from his body. “Oh.”    
  
“Do you like it?” Cas asked him softly, running his fingertips down his length again, and watched as Dean nodded. “Which sleeve?” he asked his boyfriend.    
  
“I think this one,” Dean replied, picking the red curved sleeve designed to hit his prostate and slid it over the vibe. He looked into the camera, smirking, and dabbed lube into his hand before jacking it off for Castiel, causing him to sigh from deep within his chest.    
  
Castiel continued to pump his fist as he watched Dean lay back and spread his legs, lifting one into the air. A smile spread across the blue eyed man’s face as he watched his boyfriend attempt to figure out how to get comfortable with his toy, finally deciding on one his original position with one leg in the air and the other bent at the knee. Castiel eyed his boyfriend’s little hole and felt his cock jump at the sight.    
  
He wanted nothing more than to jump through the screen to ravish the other man as he watched him apply a layer of lube onto his asshole. Dean turned the little vibe and slowly pushed it inside of himself, soft moans escaping his lips as it penetrated, and moved deeper inside of him, hitting his favourite spot.    
  
“Oh my god,” were the only words that he was able to articulate as the vibrations felt like they were moving throughout his entire being.    
  
Dean brought his leg down until his feet were flat on the bed with his knees bent, and his back arched while he swapped between gripping the sheets and thrusting into his hand. Castiel was feverishly pumping his cock watching as the little 5 inch toy turned his burly boyfriend into a squirming mess in front of his eyes.    
  
“Dean, I’m not going to last,” Cas said between breaths, his cock throbbing for release and his balls tucked tight under his length.    
  
Dean couldn’t even respond, he was just slamming his hips up into his fist, begging for release in every thrust. Castiel let his eyes droop closed, listening to the other man gasp and moan with pleasure, while he climbed closer to his orgasm. He continued to pump his cock, listening to the other man’s noises until his eyes fluttered open.    
  
The sight that he saw almost drove him to cum then and there. Dean had given up on trying to stroke the orgasm out of himself and had wrapped his arms under his knees holding his bent legs in the air, his ass pointed straight at the camera. Castiel shuddered, and watched as Dean threw his legs out straight and shot streams of cum up into the air and back down onto his belly. Within two pumps of his fist Castiel was joining his boyfriend in climax, white heat streaking over his fist.     
  
The pair laid on their separate beds, spent and panting until finally Cas sat up. “Babe, I’m gonna clean up and be back.” Dean just slowly nodded and watched Castiel carefully get off the edge of his bed trying not to get the sticky mess everywhere.    
  
When Cas came back from cleaning up he saw that Dean had gotten up. He laid sideways in his bed, his laptop in front of him and waited until Dean came into view again. “Did you like it?” Cas asked him sleepily.    
  
“It was fuckin’ intense, babe,” Dean replied, his voice still husky, while he put a clean pair of boxers on. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my new blog is netflix-and-castiel.tumblr.com


End file.
